


Generations

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [127]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Violence, Remus Is Just Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Remy had no intention of adding anyone else to his list of favorite Green Men (a list of one), but apparently he doesn’t have a choice.Or,Remus is more endearing than anyone can handle.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus Sander & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Linda (OFC), Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: LAOFT Extras [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 30
Kudos: 279





	Generations

**Author's Note:**

> takes place soon after Belonging
> 
> thank you to @trivia-goddess for beta-reading and also loving my compost boy

Remy had been generally trying to keep an open mind about the Green Man who’d showed up out of the blue and thoroughly upended Roman’s mental health in the process, but he couldn’t exactly say he didn’t have some _mixed fucking feelings_.

From the first night Roman had shown up and shaken apart on the ratty couch in Remy’s garage, Remy had kind of wanted to punch the guy.

And then it seemed like all at once Roman’s snarled twist of trauma-induced anxiety had come loose,and now he was seeing Emile for _therapy_ , which Remy had been desperately trying to get him to do since Emile had opened the practice last year, and oh yeah, he’d apparently adopted his former romantic rival.

(Remy was entirely too used to the way fey immortality made relationships infinitely more bizarre, because that wasn’t nearly as weird as it should be to him.)

Roman didn’t say it in so many words but Remy had _eyes_ \- Roman was _invested_ in Remus, in his happiness, in his recovery, his safety and his health and his _feelings_ in a way that perfectly mirrored his nervous, excited chatter about Linda.

Logan was at least close to as bad, Patton seemed thrilled – Virgil was the only one who came off neutral, but then again Virgil was pretty hard to read, even after years. He certainly seemed to find his husbands’ reactions endearing.

So Remy had to table punching Remus, especially if he really did still look about eighteen – Remus was probably older than Remy twice over but Remy wasn’t gonna deck someone who looked fresh out of high school regardless.

Emile took doctor-patient confidentiality more seriously than Remy took the precautions to make sure moonshine didn’t turn people blind, so he was not getting any more clues as to Remus’s personality or behavior out of him – not that he would even put Emile in the position by asking. Emile _did_ at least give Remy that he was sure _he_ wasn’t in danger during the sessions, which went a long way.

But still, even after months of Roman’s monologues and the supposed therapy, Remy hadn’t met him. Granted, the kid had apparently been hibernating for a bit of it, so Remy wasn’t exactly offended.

Dean was practically vibrating in the back seat - Remy and Roman had been a little worried, at first, that their kids wouldn’t get along. Dean was nine, pushing pre-teens, and he might not have wanted to hang out with his pseudo-uncle’s preschooler daughter.

But Dean took the responsibility of being an unofficial cousin very seriously, especially in coaching Linda in how to do the same for teeny Brian, who she already seemed to love beyond all measure of reason.

Remy killed the engine in the Gage house driveway, unbuckling his belt and leaning around to see if Dean needed help wrestling back into his jacket.

But Dean seemed to have it well in hand, so Remy turned back and climbed out of the car.

He moved to open the door for Dean, glancing around to see if any of the husband squad were out and about.

Only for a green, angry blur to come barreling out of the trees at him.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” he shouted, dodging the swing of a mace made of what _looked_ like black wood but Remy didn’t exactly wanna hold still and find out – as he ducked out of the way, he threw a blind elbow in the guy’s direction, catching him in the face before scrambling out of range of the weapon.

The fae didn’t seem to notice the spill of dark brown blood from his nose, hefting the mace again with a snarl, whirling on Remy and taking a menacing step forward.

And then he froze still, cocking his head and staring for a moment, before dropping it.

“Oh,” he said, “Whoops.”

“ _Whoops?_ ” exclaimed Remy, “You ambush me with a spiked weapon and all you have to say is _whoops?_ ”

The kid shuffled back a step, glancing at the garden, his face beginning to look slightly panicked.

“Didn’t know who you were,” he said, frowning, “You smell like the heart-healer and Roman up close though. Snowmelt, a little.”

“Do you _usually_ greet new people with violence?”

“I had a good reason!”

“Uncle, hi!” came the little squeal - Linda barreled out from around the corner of the house and leapt in her spring-board way right into Remy’s arms, “I didn’t know you were coming over today!”

“Yeah, Roman said you were missing… D,” said Remy, trying to avoid using Dean’s name and immediately alarmed and _very much ignoring_ the whole-body flinch that came from the fae next to them.

“I hope Remus didn’t scare ya,” said Linda, “I told him we weren’t supposed to have any visitors today so he hid me in the garden and came to fight ya,”

She turned and grinned at Remus.

“But it’s just my uncle and cousin so it’s fine! You don’t gotta fight ‘em.”

Remus was- there was no other word for it - _squirming_ , gradually getting more anxious as he looked between Remy and Linda and now Dean, climbing out of the car cautiously.

“Hi!” exclaimed Linda, clamoring down out of Remy’s arms and grabbing Dean by the hand, “C'mon, c'mon, Papa’s makin-”

The door opened, and Logan stuck his head out, frowning.

“What is going on out here?” he said incredulously, “Is- is there a _dent_ in your vehicle? Did you wreck on the way over here?”

“Ask ‘bludgeon first ask questions later’ here,” said Remy dryly.

Logan turned a furrowed brow on Remus.

“Remus, why did you vandalize the car?”

Remus didn’t answer – instead, he did the absolute last thing Remy would have assumed he was going to do, and crumpled to the ground, curling up in a ball and shivering.

Logan’s face fell into half-panic.

“Kitty, can you take your cousin inside please?” said Logan, and Linda, uncharacteristically solemn, led Dean into the house. Dean glanced over his shoulder with a frown, but let her lead him, clearly eager to get away from the strange fae even through his curiosity.

“L, what the hell is-?”

“Just one moment please,” said Logan quietly.

He crouched down across from a shivering Remus, who had his hands curled over the back of his head.

“Remus,” said Logan gently.

Remus curled up tighter.

“Remus, I am not angry with you,” said Logan.

“Fucked up,” heard Remy, muffled by his knees.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Hesitantly, Remus looked up at Remy, before turning back to Logan.

“You told me to watch Bobby,” said Remus pained, “And then- someone was coming, and she said you weren’t having visitors,”

“And you assumed they were hostile, and meant to defend Kitty,” said Logan, frowning, “I see.”

“I didn’t know they were yours until I got close!” said Remus, strangled, “I didn’t- I didn’t mean to-”

“Remus, please calm down,”

Some pained, paternal thing was squirming in Remy’s stomach. Remus was waiting to be punished – Remy could tell now. That his method of preparation seemed to be to curl in a ball and wait was kind of making Remy reevaluate his “Remus might need punched” stance to “Remy might need to punch people for Remus.”

“I will see to it that the car is repaired,” said Logan, reaching cautiously to place his hand on Remus’s head, “I’m not angry with you. I am happy that you are so willing to defend Kitty, even if it is quite a bit less than ideal that you attacked Remy.”

“I’m sorry,” said Remus, looking this time at Remy.

And when he wasn’t attacking him or hiding in a little armadillo ball, Remy could see it – he could almost have believed Remus might have once been Roman’s changeling, if Roman hadn’t mentioned that Remus was far and above older than all of them.

All Remy could see, right then, was the way Roman had looked the first time he’d shaken to pieces in Remy’s arms, the first time Remy had hugged him and admitted through all his layers of bravado that Roman was and always would be his best friend, and really, what was Remy supposed to do except love the kid instantly?

“Hey,” he said, crouching a little so he wasn’t looming, “It’s just a bit of a dent. My uncle’s a mechanic anyway, it’ll be fine. You did spook my kid a little, so I’d like it if you apologized to him, too, but it’s not the end of the world.”

Remus looked absolutely baffled by this turn of events, and even more confused when Remy stood and offered him a hand. Cautiously, Remus took it, and Remy pulled the shockingly light kid to his feet.

Logan leaned into to do that little head bonk he did sometimes if people he liked held still long enough, and Remus’s face flushed a darker green, leaning into it, which was entirely too cute. There was a quiet minute where Logan offered Remus a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the nosebleed before waving a glittering hand to stop the bleeding, before Logan led them all inside.

Logan gestured Remus toward Dean. Remy watched, honestly still a little nervous even if the little bastard had already wormed his way into Remy’s heart.

Dean and Linda were halfway through setting up Sorry, and Linda gave one of her huge, sharp-toothed grins when Remus folded down to sit cross-legged beside them.

“Hey, Remus!” she said brightly, “You wanna play Sorry?”

“Yes,” said Remus, with a tone of voice that suggested Linda could ask him to jump off a bridge and he’d ask her to pick one.

Remus turned to Dean, looking slightly nauseous.

“I’m sorry for scaring you. I thought your father was an intruder.”

Dean gave Remus his customary double finger guns, which made Remus tilt his head in that same endearing way Logan and Virgil did, which was apparently universal to fae.

“No, prob, Bob,” said Dean, “Kitty told me while you were outside that you’re impulsive and a little crazy, but you’re also super nice so we’re cool beans,”

Remus had leaned in gradually as Dean spoke, a little wide-eyed.

“You talk hilariously,” said Remus, making Remy snort, “Say more things,”

“Y'all can talk while we _play_ , pick a color, sheesh,” said Linda.

“Kitty,” deadpanned Logan.

“… Pick a color, please,” said Linda, sheepish, “And I’ll be, uh, more patient. Sorry.”

“Thank you,” said Logan. He gestured for Remy to follow him into the kitchen, and Remy gave one last backward glance toward the kids – quickly becoming engrossed in their game - before following him in.

“Do you want coffee?” said Logan idly as he began to rinse the handkerchief in the sink and then hand-wash it.

“I knew about Roman,” said Remy quietly, ignoring the question and leaning against the counter, “But I didn’t know you’d _all_ gone and adopted the feral Green Man,”

Which was not quite entirely true – Remy had seen enough to suspect – but he was willing to engage in a little exaggeration for the hilarity of seeing Logan’s ears turn instantly crimson.

“Shut _up_ , there is no- _adoption_ going on-”

“Oh, not legally,” said Remy, “But this particular bitch is not blind, and _you_ my friend have acquired yourself a fucking teenager,”

“Remus is at least thirty years my senior,”

“And also your new baby,” said Remy immediately.

“Remy,” said Logan warningly.

“Custody of child acquired,”

“ _Remy_ ,”

“ _I_ actually _did_ adopt a kid, all legal and everything, you cannot pull the wool over my eyes on this,”

“You’re insufferable,”

“I’m a fucking delight,” said Remy, smiling as he swiped an apple from their fruit bowl, “Also if Linda’s ‘impulsive and crazy’ assessment is even a little accurate I’m gonna have a hell of a good time being both your kids’ gleefully corrupting uncle,”

“I’m sure,” deadpanned Logan, before immediately, _visibly_ regretting it, closing his eyes with a pained expression.

“You admitted it,” said Remy in a sing-song voice.

“Shut up, Adams, before I make all the dairy in your house spoil for a month,” muttered Logan, his whole face crimson.

“C'mon,” said Remy, pushing off the counter and pulling Logan by the sleeve toward the living room, “I wanna hang out with my new nephew. Get introduced properly, all that jazz,”

“What I would give to be able to sarcastically say I hate you in this moment,”

The three of them were thoroughly engrossed in the game, and Remy flopped down on the love seat furthest from Remus, not wanting to crowd him. Logan took the spot next to him.

“So, Remus,” said Remy, making the three of them look up, “Gotta give you something to call me I guess – Bell likes 'Moonshiner’ so we can stick with that for now.”

“You know Belladonna?” said Remus, and then, without waiting for an answer, “What does 'Moonshiner’ mean?”

“It means him and Miss Bell make a bunch a’ kooky recipes for fairy wine and then other kinda al-co-hol-ic drinks for humans,” cut in Linda, “Pop says I’m not allowed to try any of them or honey until I’m at least eighteen but I think he sorta forgot I started off bigger than B.”

Remus had developed a slightly manic glint in his eye.

“ _You’re_ Bell’s secret fairy wine partner?” he said, grinning.

“Kinda didn’t know it was a secret?” said Remy.

“Do _you_ regularly share with the majority of _your_ customers that some of your recipes include input and ingredients from a member of the _gentry?_ ” said Logan incredulously.

“… Fair enough,” said Remy.

“Additionally, Bell is invested in you and the rest of your family’s safety – she would not share any information that may put you at any amount of risk,”

“Well, I’ve also got Mr. Spooky Scary and you of the deadly green thumb on my side, so I think I’m getting cocky in my old age.”

“Snowmelt isn’t green,” said Remus, “He’s mortal-colored because he’s a changeling.”

“God, I remember when _you_ were more adorably literal when we were kids,” said Remy with an elbow to Logan’s side, unable to help himself.

Remus’s mint skin flushed that darker, muted green again.

“I’m- I’m not _adorable!_ ” he sputtered.

“Oh, wow,” said Remy, “You totally are.”

“I’m not a _sapling,_ mortal,”

“He called me ‘mortal’ all scary,” said Remy, grinning at Logan, “He’s precious,”

“I could mulch you like carrion and feed you to my garden,”

“Remus, don’t speak like that in front of the children, please,”

“I wanna hear about de-comp-o-si-tion though!” whined Linda.

“That’s rotting stuff, right?” said Dean, “Coolio,”

“Why do I even bother?” sighed Logan.

“Plus,” said Remy, probably more used to graphic descriptions of violence than he should be (you had to be, to be friends with Virgil, who sometimes forgot what level of gore was acceptable in human conversations), “If you kill me, you don’t get invited to the next brainstorming session with Bell and my family.”

Remus was _visibly_ excited even as he tried to hide it, his whole body tensely rocking back and forth slightly and obviously trying to restrain an absolutely beaming grin.

“Promise?” he said cautiously.

“I _agree_ to bring you,” said Remy, endeared but not a moron, containing his own grin when Remus pouted a little.

“You’re too smart,”

“Maybe a bit,” said Remy, winking.

Remus lost the fight with his smile, grinning at Remy with his fey, too-many-too-sharp teeth smile, and Remy grinned right back.

He had a feeling he and the husband squad’s new baby Green Man were gonna get along just swell.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) or in the [laoft discord server](https://discord.gg/ndH7AvgZYa)


End file.
